Through the Eyes of an Equine
by crystalvoicedcamelotlady
Summary: Humorous look through the eyes of the horses in Christy. One shot.


The beast stood at the top of God's Fist. His mane and tail flowed as one with the wind and his iridescent black coat was stretched tightly over his sinewy muscles. There was fire in his eyes, smoke coming out of his nose. He gave a loud call. His band of mares and yearlings answered from the valley far, far below. With a giant leap, the magnificent creature cavorted down the mountain to rejoin his herd.

"Charlie!"

Charlie jolted out of his dream. His master was calling. The horse sighed, what a wonderful dream that had been. He struggled to stand up in his stall.

His master, a great doctor, entered the warm box. "Come on old man, we have ta get to the mission."

Charlie nickered. The word "mission" woke him up. At the mission lived his best friends: Prince and Goldie. Well, Goldie was his friend. He still wasn't quite sure about Prince, the newcomer.

Charlie shuddered as his master ran the brush over his back. Charlie could just stand there all day, letting his master groom out every ounce of stiffness. But, soon, there was a saddle and blanket on his back. Charlie knew what was coming next: the bit. He opened his mouth wide in a comical smile.

"Silly man," his master said.

Soon, they were out in the cool fall air. Charlie pranced and reared. He wanted to run. He felt good. His master put a calming hand on his neck.

"Not yet, boy, not yet." Charlie understood, and calmed his desire. They moved as one through the fall foliage. Charlie walked assertively through the forest, nose flaring, ears pricked. Nothing escaped him. The sweet smell of all the delicious plants tempted him to snatch a bite, and the quiet language of the deer peeking through the trees begged him to stop and chat.

Then, the glorious clearing entered into view. Charlie danced as the Lippizzaner horses in Vienna did, and hopped and reared like the English racehorses.

"All right, boy. Let's go!"

Charlie needed no encouragement. He took off with blinding acceleration and charged into the Cove. Belly to the ground, Charlie was sure his master's legs brushed the dirt.

In moments, they raced into schoolyard. Charlie slid to a stop. He could hear the giggles of the children as they raced to greet him. His master dismounted and tied Charlie to a tree.

As his master walked towards the young woman on the steps of the school, Charlie nuzzled and played with the children. He also kept a close eye on his master.

Charlie, though fifty feet from where his master and the woman were talking, could feel the electricity between the two of them. Charlie gave a horsey laugh and tossed his head. Both humans looked his way. From the look on his master's face, Charlie wouldn't have doubted that he understood the horse's teasing. Charlie gave another chuckle and bobbed his head before turning back to the children.

After sometime, the children all headed back into the schoolhouse, as did Charlie's master. Charlie gave a contented sigh and cocked a hind foot, ready to doze. He reveled in the cool mountain air and shuddered when the breeze tickled his skin. Ah, life was good, he decided.

Just before he was fully asleep, Charlie heard the sound of an approaching horse. He jumped to attention and was met by the sight of Goldie galloping up the hill.

Charlie gave a loud call to his friend, who answered with a neigh of her own. Goldie had been gone for quite sometime. Charlie had missed his friend. Soon, Goldie and her master, rather, mistress, were also in the schoolyard.

"Good to see you, Charlie," Goldie neighed joyfully.

Charlie nodded his head in acknowledgement. Goldie's mistress dismounted and tied her next to Charlie. Charlie nickered to the woman as she passed by, and she stopped to rub Charlie's forehead for a moment before continuing her walk. Charlie nickered his thanks. He liked Goldie's mistress very much, but could sense some sort of turmoil within her.

Charlie and Goldie did not speak; they just rested under the tree and listened to the rustling leaves. After sometime, Goldie's mistress came back out of the schoolhouse. The woman walked down the steps, absently gazing out at the mountains.

She fumbled to untie the animals, and Charlie gave a snort. Where was this woman's mind? His snort jerked Goldie's mistress out of her daze. She quickly finished untying the horses and led the pair down towards the barn.

In the barn, the woman proceeded to unsaddle the horses, slowly. Goldie stood patiently, but Charlie was impatient.

With a snort and a mighty shake, Charlie loosed the saddle and sent it spinning beneath his belly.

This action was accompanied by loud, angry words from Goldie's mistress. But, within seconds, the saddle was off and a brush was roughly running along his back.

Soon, both horses were turned free in the pasture. Both took a good role.

"Goldie, where's Prince?" Charlie asked with a grunt as he stood up.

"Right here," answered the young horse from behind.

Charlie stiffened. How he hated it when horses snuck up on him.

Though seven years old, Prince seemed young to Charlie and Goldie. Charlie whirled around to face the young pup.

"Good morning, Prince."

"Morning, Charlie, Goldie."

_At least he's polite_, Charlie thought.

Though tense, the horses somewhat settled down and started to graze.

Charlie began to tell Goldie of the moment that had occurred between him, his master, and the young woman on the schoolhouse steps.

"I know what you mean. 'Tis quite entertaining, the two of them," Goldie was saying.

Suddenly, Prince interrupted them.

"You don't know what you're taking about. My master loves the schoolteacher, and he's going to marry her."

Charlie chuckled, not really caring what the bigheaded horse was saying. "Oh? Is that so."

This comment seemed to have angered Prince, for with a rear and a snort, he charged towards Charlie.

Charlie, surprised but invigorated by this challenge, gave a little hop and took off to meet Prince. Both horses galloped towards each other. Charlie never wavered, but a bit of fear shone in Prince's eyes as he realized that Charlie had accepted his call.

Goldie watched in surprise and horror as the two males headed for each other. What could she do?

The two horses slid to a stop and rose up on their hind legs. Charlie didn't really want to hurt Prince, he just wanted to put him in his place. So, with agile steps, Charlie scooted around Prince.

Just as Charlie knew he would, Prince whirled around to follow him. What met Prince was a hard blow to the chest, followed by a bite to flank.

Prince stumbled from the shock and backed away from Charlie. Charlie, neither haughty nor arrogant, walked over the injured horse and stuck out his muzzle in peace.

Prince accepted and mumbled an apology. Charlie laughed.

"Ha! While you were quite rude to me, it was a good challenge. All in good sport, my friend."

Goldie smiled. She should have known Charlie would make things right.

Many peaceful hours later, both Prince and Charlie's master came to retrieve their horses. Prince and Charlie bid farewell to Goldie as they were led up to the mission house.

At the large house, the young woman was waiting to send the men off. Once again, Charlie could see the sparks. With a disgusted sigh, Prince looked to Charlie, who winked.

The four men, two legs and four, rode away from the mission and into the setting sun.

THE END! 


End file.
